


Ренли, (фиговый) сводник

by Elvira_faery



Series: Станнис Баратеон: жизнь и прочие неприятности [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, House Baratheon, Matchmaking, Multi, Poor Stannis, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ренли пытается найти кого-то для Станниса, пока Лорас ухмыляется на заднем плане.<br/>Предупреждения:<br/>* Бедный Станнис<br/>* Плохо быть средним братом<br/>* У Ренли благие намерения<br/>* Станнис-колючка<br/>* Все пропало<br/>Написано на заявку с кинк-феста ASOFAI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ренли, (фиговый) сводник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentTrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/gifts).
  * A translation of [Renly, The (Fail) Matchmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422773) by [Balerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balerion/pseuds/Balerion). 



Пока Ренли решительно сверялся с доской для записей, выделяя цветом каждое имя согласно принадлежности к определенной семье и разделяя их по возрастам, Станнис чувствовал, что у него развивается нервный тик. На середине работы Ренли явно передумал и все стер, начав организовывать новую схему по «трахабельному» признаку. 

Как будто Ренли что-то об этом знал. Достаточно было взглянуть на его собственного парня, который сейчас со стаканом сларпи* в руке грациозно развалился в шезлонге. Встретившись глазами со Станнисом, Лорас ухмыльнулся ему синим ртом*.

Бойфренд его маленького братика демонстрировал свою радость от происходящего куда больше, чем следовало бы. Впрочем, это могла быть и месть за то, как «тепло» Баратеон-средний приветствовал появление Тирелла в их семье. Впрочем, когда знакомство начинается с того, что ты возвращаешься домой и застаешь симпатяшку-спортсмена чпокающим (как вульгарно заявил Роберт) твоего младшего братишку, сложно рассчитывать на симпатию. 

Ренли высмеивал этот синдром слишком-заботливого-брата. Но Лорас воспринял это как вызов. И поставил целью сделать жизнь Станниса как можно более жалкой. 

– Не то чтобы ему нужна была помощь в том, чтоб выглядеть еще более убого, – пробормотал Лорас, посасывая соломинку. 

– Что это такое было? – подозрительно спросил Станнис. Ухмылка Лораса превратилась в сладкую улыбочку, как только Ренли обернулся посмотреть, чем заняты эти двое. Ренли поднял бровь, понимающе усмехаясь, и снова отвернулся к своему ноутбуку, разглядывая составленное им самим слайд-шоу. 

Все шло по плану. Ренли был полон энтузиазма, он даже ухитрился заставить Станниса выслушать его до конца. Честно говоря, несмотря на всю якобы неприязнь, Станнис многое ему прощал. Наверняка это было как-то связано с тем, что их родители умерли рано, и они были еще малы – особенно Ренли. Пока Роберт шлялся по бабам и зависал на вечеринках, Станнис оставался единственным, кто заботился о Ренли. Кроме пожилого дворецкого, который служил Баратеонам, видимо, с начала времен. 

Станнис посмотрел на часы и фыркнул, видя, что Ренли начал распечатывать кучу фото. 

– Ты будешь показывать мне это, или нет? У меня действительно нет времени на твою ерунду, Ренли. Мне надо написать несколько курсовых, проследить за групповым проектом, сдать онлайн-экзамен и, возможно, вытащить Роберта из тюрьмы, пока не кончится ночь, – абсолютно невозмутимо перечислял он.

Ренли только улыбнулся своей беззаботной улыбкой и сгреб в кучу последние распечатки вырвиглазного цвета. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. 

Он толкнул Станниса в одно из своих любимых кресел. Тот смотрелся в нем странно, и ему явно было некомфортно среди плюшевых подушечек. Словно большая птица, пытающаяся снести особенно гигантское яйцо, подумал Лорас, сдерживая хихиканье. Баратеоны его проигнорировали в пользу доски с именами. 

Ренли указал на первое имя и пихнул листок Станнису под нос.

– Аша Грейджой, наследница Железноостровной Круизной Компании. Ко мне и Лорасу...

– Лорасу и мне, – автоматически перебил Станнис, хладнокровно глядя на брата. Лорас закатил глаза на заднем плане и отставил в сторону пустой стакан.

– Встретил Ашу на концерте месяц назад. Она умна, как лисица, и, как мне кажется – тот самый тип личности, который сможет улучшить твою стариковскую ворчливость своей пофигистичностью, – счастливо заявил Ренли, наблюдая за Станнисом, изучавшим фото Аши, спертое с ее странички в Фейсбуке. Она показывала камере средний палец, облокачиваясь на стену; на ней была кожаная куртка поверх узкой футболки и мини-юбка. 

Станнис посмотрел на фото без выражения, а затем вернул его Ренли.

– Сразу нет, – ответил он резко; глаз его дернулся. 

– Окей, – пробормотал Ренли, – я это подозревал. 

Он бросил Ашу в машинку для уничтожения бумаг и вычеркнул ее имя красным маркером. Далее он указал на имя Серсеи Ланнистер. 

– Серсея Ланнистер, наследница Львиных Украшений и Угольной Корпорации Ланнистеров. Дьявольски сексуальна, известна умением доводить взрослых мужчин до слез. Она определенно...

– Нет, – сказал Станнис еще до того, как младший Баратеон закончил свою речь. Он отбросил фото, даже не взглянув второй раз, и теперь жеманная физиономия Серсеи возмущенно пялилась с пола. 

– Окей, как насчет этого, Кейтилин Талли, наследница Транспортной Компании Риверрана. Рыжая, помешана на долге и чести, у вас много общего. И я слышала от Малыша Петира Бейлиша, что она горячая штучка, под стать своему цвету волос, так что вы не заскучаете в...

– Не надо, – процедил Станнис, стиснув зубы, – заканчивать эту мысль. Просто убери и ее. 

Ренли нахмурился, вычеркивая старшую Талли из списка. 

– Ее младшая сестра, Лиза...

– Нет, я наслышан о Лизе Талли. Даже не начинай, – отрезал Станнис, глядя в упор сначала на Ренли, а затем, подольше, на Лораса. 

Тирелл с трудом унял порыв высунуть язык, ну или просто наброситься на Станниса с кулаками. Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. 

Ренли вздохнул с видимым отвращением и вычеркнул еще несколько имен перед тем, как показать Станнису новое фото.

– Ладно, у нас остаются Дейенерис Таргариен и Маргери Тирелл.

– Воу, моя сестра в этом не участвует, – немедленно заявил Лорас, садясь прямо и одаривая долгим взглядом Ренли и еще более злобно глядя на виноватого во всем зануду.

– Дейенерис Таргариен мила, добра, отзывчива и...

– Ее отца подозревают в убийстве, – закончил Станнис, подаваясь вперед, чтоб подняться. 

– Погоди, его только подозревают, и у них нет доказательств, – быстро сказал Ренли, видя, что Станнис встает. – Как насчет Маргери? Она почти так же мила, как и ее брат, и куда умнее, чем остальные девчонки в списке. Кроме того, она...

– Я, – прогремел Станнис, перебивая беспорядочное бормотание брата, – никогда не свяжу себя с этим, – он указал на Лораса. 

Тот посмотрел на него с пренебрежением.

– Типа я сплю и вижу, чтоб ты женился на моей сестре? Умоляю.

– Хорошо, хватит с меня этого – мне надо проследить за этим гребаным теологическим проектом, пока Мелисандра не решила вступить в секту, чтоб лучше разобраться в вопросе, – проскрипел Станнис и начал продвигаться к двери. 

– Станнис, постой. Как насчет Давоса? – спросил Ренли с отчаянием. Станнис быстро обернулся и уставился на него. На секунду Баратеон-младший остолбенел – ведь его брат все-таки остановился; затем расплылся в триумфальной улыбке. 

– Вы – лучшие друзья со старшей школы. Если никто из этих чудесных девушек тебе не приглянулся, то, возможно...

– Ты дурак? – нарочито спокойно спросил Станнис. 

– Окей, окей. Если не Давос, может... ммм, посмотрим... Джейме Ланнистер! Он очень симпатичный!

– Прости?! – перебил его Лорас внезапно, но его полностью проигнорировали. 

Станнис зарычал.

– Джейме Ланнистер – высокомерный, безбашенный... 

– О, знаю! Нед Старк! Вы двое будете так благородно и величественно смотреться рядом. Благородная парочка мечты, – счастливо воскликнул Ренли. Тишина окутала их, пока Лорас пытался справиться с душившим его хохотом, а Станнис сжимал кулаки до привиденческой степени бледности.

– Это, это... это все твое влияние, – внезапно заорал Станнис, угрожающе обращаясь к Лорасу, который от смеха почти что выпал из шезлонга. – Я горюю о дне, когда мой брат впервые встретил тебя и ты завлек его в свою постель. Мне следовало запретить ему видеться с тобой с того самого момента, когда я увидел тебя опорочившим его...

– Горюешь, Станнис? Следовало запретить? Опорочившим? Правда, драгоценный братец? Тебе не кажется, что ты излишне драматичен? – перебил его Ренли, растеряв весь прежний энтузиазм. Станнис заворчал, его брат возвел к потолку свои синие как ночь глазки. 

– Окей, Лорас, кажется, все тщетно, – произнес Ренли с излишне громким вздохом. – Мой брат обречен оставаться печально одиноким до конца его дней. Оставим его наедине с его горьким, одиноким существованием, и поедим мексиканских лепешек. 

– И чипсов, – добавил Лорас, когда они вышли.

Станнис стоял на том же месте еще пятнадцать минут, нервно растирая виски. 

– Крессен! – завопил он внезапно.

– Да, Станнис, – отозвался дворецкий, выглянув из кухни. 

– Принесите мне аспирин, будьте добры. Кажется, из-за брата у меня снова началась мигрень. 

– Конечно. 

Следующие несколько секунд он провел в блаженной тишине, а потом телефон завибрировал.

– Привет?

– Станнис?

– Роберт? 

– Эй, мог бы ты... типа, сесть в машину? 

Станнис помолчал перед тем, как спросить:

– Где и сколько? 

Десять минут спустя Станнис ехал в Мехико с кучей денег и испано-английским разговорником, и головная боль по-прежнему мучила его, когда он поскрипывал своими несчастными зубами.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сларпи - фруктовый напиток со льдом, разных цветов, может окрашивать губы и язык в разные веселенькие оттенки.


End file.
